Fly Boy
by PercyJacksonGurl21
Summary: When a boy gets kiddnapped,he gets powers & goes on a once of a life-time adventure! Action,Love,and Saddness! Based on one of my dreams!


**Fly Boy**

**By S.R**

**CHAPTER 1**

I ran from him,through the sloshy water. I was in the basement of the apartment I lived in, at 11:00 p.m, since my mother caught me watching a horror movie, and for a punishment, I was supposed to go from the end of the basement back had been a flood,so there was water was in while walking across the dirty water,I saw him.A grown man,with dark hair and dark eyes.I never saw him had a knife in his hands,and I knew what would happen ran towards me,and I ran was catching up,so I ran into an old room.I climbed an old might ask why there was a _dresser_ in the flooded basement, and well, the basement was pretty much code word for "junkyard" in my apartment.I held my breath,waiting for the slightest sound, any sign of me being pursued. All I heard was water dripping and _a hiss?_ I peeked around the door and saw an _alligator_. It... couldn't have been here.._ what was an _alligator _doing in my apartment's basement?_ I was gonna scream when I lost my balance and came crashing to the ground.I scrambled to get up, and all of a sudden the man pinned me to the ground._Wait, where did the alligator go? _Wait, did the man somehow turn _into _the alligator and turn back? The man took out his knife and I started to panic."Pl-pl-please,don't hurt me! I-I won't tell anyone! P-please!" I told the smiled."Oh,I won't." I was somewhat relived,but I wasn't prepared for what happened stabbed my right hand.I screamed,the pain was so covered my nose,so I couldn't I was about to pass out,he let I was gasping for air,he made _strange marks_ on my hand,and my hand was bleeding a he took off my glasses,and yes,I had glasses.I was expecting to see blurry,but I felt like I had _way_ better vision."Come, boy,we have things to do." the man said._Come? Was he crazy? _But then he grabbed my bloody hand and started pulling me towards the exit.I cried out,since my hand hurt so much."Then just follow me! Or I'll drag you keep being like this,then I'll kill you!" he whispered harshly.I started to hear it was my mother,coming to see if I was okay,since about thirty minutes already man knew he had limited time, so he stabbed me again,only this time in my leg."Ow!" I cried out."COME NOW, OR I WILL KILL YOU!" the man said."Honey?Are you okay?" called my mother,from up was dark so the chances of her seeing us were zero.I let the man lead me outside,since I knew he wasn't kidding.

**CHAPTER 2**

The moment the cold air of outside hit me, I felt different. I was no longer scared,and I felt more _cocky_,which really isn't my thing."Get in the truck." the man told me."Sure." I said._Wait,why did I say "sure"? Where is he taking me? _I looked at my hand, and noticed it wasn't bleeding anymore._Weird,weird,weird._And why could I see without my glasses? Now I looked more closely at my kiddnapper,and he looked somewhere around his mid-twenties,and he had what looked like _black _eyes and dark hair. His hair was messed up,as if he could care less about his looks. "So where are we going?" I told him."Well,you see,I never had a I thought that by kidnapping you,well,I could have a son and,let's just say I like. . . blood." he smiled." about those. . .marks you made on my hand?" I asked. He stopped the car at what looked like a office or something and said "Oh well,I have extra special. . . _talents_,and I wanted a son that will also have he got out of the car. _Special talents?_ I followed him and said,"What 'special talents'?" He looked at me and said,"Run fast,then jump." Then he walked towards the building._Run then jump?_ This dude was I ran and jumped the most amazing thing in my entire life happened. All my life I was a normal, _boring_, geek who was a mama's boy. And now. . . _I was flying!_ The moment I jumped into the cool night's air, my feet didn't touch the ground the way I expected them to. Instead I was flying thourgh the air! I spread my arms, forgetting I was just kiddnapped,and wanting to fly away. The feeling was so _awesome_,I can't explain to you how I felt. The only thing that brought me back to reality was the man's yell cutting thourgh the air, reaching me. "_Come down NOW or I'll seep the power from you and you'll _fall_ to your death!_" the man yelled. I stopped and looked at him, and started falling. " AHHH!" I screamed with terror. The ground rushed at me, and I expected to die. Instead, when I reached the ground, I simply _fluttered_ to the ground. I looked at the man incredulsouly,and he rolled his eyes. "Overwelmed?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him and asked, " Who _are_ you? Why did I just fly? Why-?" He cut me off. "Yeah, yeah, all your questions will be answered. The _real _question is who are _you?_ " I stared at him. "_What? _But-" I began. " Silence! You must answer my question first!" he said. "Okay! I'm Josh! Good enough for you?" I yelled. He shot me an amused smile and answered, " Yes, it's good enough, _Josh_. Now, I'm Mark. You flew because of my special-" I interupted. "Special _talents_? Tell me the truth, I'm not stuipd!" He smirked and said "Okay, okay. You won. How about this: magic." My mouth hung open. Magic? Was this guy _crazy_? No, because he just flew. And the alligator in the basement. "Wait, were _you_ the alligator I saw in my basement?" He chuckled and said "Yes.I can do stuff like that. You can too. Now can we finally go into the building?" I looked at the office building. A sign read, " Sy Cooperations" Sy? I was about to ask him about "Sy" when I noticed he was already at the doors. "Wait up!" I yelled after him. I ran to him and he shushed me. "You know there's a reason we're here at _night_ right?" he told me. "Oh, _sorry_." I mumbled. He took a key out of his pocket at unlocked the door. It creaked open and Mark stepped inside. He motioned me to follow him and we walked around.I looked around, and it looked creepy. All the little offices were empty and the only light came from a single offlce walked towards it, and Mark surprised me by bellowing, "Hi ya, Tommy!" to a man whose back was turned,towards his laptop. He jerked around to see us. He eyes bulged for a second, and then went back to normal. "Why hello, Mark!" he eyes foused on me and he said, "Who's this?" Mark answered, "Oh, he's... my pretend son.'' Tommy scratched his bald head and glared at me. "Well,sonny,you better stay out of my way." I saw something in his eyes,something dangerous, and replied,"I will." Tommy nodded and turned to Mark, who eyed him wearily. "Tommy,why and how would he get in your way?" Tommy shook his head and whispered to Mark, (even though I still heard him) " You didn't tell him _that_ did you?" Mark nodded. Tommy looked ready to explode. " Damn it, Mark! No wonder we're in danger! You go around tellin' people about magic! I'm afraid we're gonna have to... _terminate_ him." I gasped and Mark looked at me with pity in his eyes. "Are you really gonna. . .?" I couldn't finsh. "No." Mark said. Tommy looked ready to kill someone. "Well. . . then I'll do it!" Tommy turned to me, and lunged. I realized he had _claws_ and he ripped my shirt, and I yelped. "No, Tommy!" yelled Mark, as if Tommy was a dog. Tommy turned to Mark, and with a chill I noticed that Tommy's eyes turned _red_. In a way deeper voice Tommy said to Mark,"_I'm afraid I'll have to terminate you as well,my good friend. You have been loyal,but have been too risky."_ He lunged towards Mark, but I shoved him,making him crash to the looked at me at said quickly, "This happened before.I almost got killed by him.I tried to let it pass but I knew it would happen must run from him until I can find a way to disable him or kill now!Run!" I was about to refuse,until Tommy got up,and he hissed, "You may run,but I have killed many of stuipd boys like you!" Tommy jumped up and almost landed on me, but Mark tackled him."GO!" he yelled. So I ran out of the Sy Cooperations. I heard Mark howl with pain, but I kept running. I heard the doors bust open and Tommy yelled after me. "Come back or I'll kill everyone you care about! Do you really think I don't know who your _mother_ is? How about Mark, huh? I almost killed him too!" I was about turn around until I heard Mark's voice. "No! Run! Don't worry, I'll take care of your mother! I'll sur-" Mark was cut off by Tommy hitting him on the back of his head, and he slumped on the floor. Tommy laughed and said, "If he barely saw _me_ coming, what makes you think he and your mother will be _safe_? Yep, he was right. But I had no choice. I ran and jumped and- "HA!" I heard Tommy yell behind me. With a scream I realized that Tommy/demon was grabbing me by my ankles, dragging me down."No! Let me GO!" I half pleaded, half screamed. "Over my DEAD BODY!" He yelled back. I noticed that we were bumping into cars and other buildings. I banged my shin on a truck and screamed out a word my mother would of slapped me for saying.I tore my eyes away from everything, and foused on the night sky above me. I closed my eyes and yelled," Get _OFF OF _ME!" With a violent tug, I tore myself away from him. The moment he tore away from me, I body slammed into a bank. "NOOO! I will GET YOU! EVEN IF I DIE TRYING!" He yelled at me, as he fell a dozen feet. With that happy thought in my mind, I sailed into the now cold, uninviting black sky, hoping that he knocked himself out, and that everyone I cared about was gonna be safe. For a while, at least.

** Cliff Hanger! Tell me what ya think! Review! This is my first story too!**


End file.
